Len's got a boyfriend!
by meefgal
Summary: Kagasane Lento is a new student at Len's school, and the older girls are really tackling him! Len gets mad and tries to get Lento to solve his problem, but Rin messes things up... BIG TIME. LenxOC, DISCONTINUED: I got some bad comments. Gonna go cry now.
1. Chapter 1

Len's POV

Ugh, another boring day at school is beginning with a swarm of girls pushing me into the classroom. I grunted as I walked to my seat by the window and sat down. I peered out the window. I wish I could turn into someone else who wasn't as popular. I hated all the attention I got. Every little thing I do needs to be splattered across the school newspaper. It was that bad. There was still a group of girls outside the door, being shooed away by the teacher.

Finally, the bell rang, and the girls from outside scurried back to their classrooms. The teacher came in and walked to the front of the room.

"Sorry I'm a bit late, there were a lot of girls at the door." The teacher glared at me. What? It's not my fault! Then he said something that ticked me off.

"If you're going to have a girlfriend, Mr. Kagamine, make sure you only have one." He warned. I blushed slightly still with an angered expression as all of the girls giggled.

"Okay, okay, settle down!" The teacher waved his hands at us, and the girls quieted down.

"There's a late student coming into the class today." The teacher said opening the door, and allowing a boy to walk in. My jaw dropped down. He looked like a girl! I successfully held back a laugh. His bangs were styled into the same style as mine, except his ponytail was really long, curly and thin hair. His shirt that matched the color of his hair had a bass clef on it and was partially covered by a grey jacket. He was wearing an unusual pair of red jeans, and I couldn't see his shoes from my seat. Overall, he looked kind of… cute… GAH, WHAT AM I SAYING! I can't fall for another boy! That's just gay!

"This is Lento. He's a little shy because he's was born with a rare voice condition." The teacher explained. "So be sure to treat him nicely."  
"U-umm… hi everyone?" Lento said nervously. I gasped. His voice… it sounded so sweet and high pitched, like a girl. It was higher than mine, and that's unusual for a boy. It was so pretty… wait, what?

"W-what's so funny?" I heard his voice again. I snapped back into the real world as I realized that all of the boys and girls were laughing like nuts over his girly voice. I didn't think it was funny, I liked it! A lot!

"Hey, that's not how you treat new students!" The teacher was disappointed at us. Lento's eyes watered a bit before a small tear rolled down his cheek. His big eyes closed as he tried to get rid of the tears with his sleeve. He whimpered a bit before regaining his cool. Without an order, he walked around the classroom and found the empty desk in front of me. The teacher, being the type of person who forgets big things, just went along with the rest of class, while Lento

acted like he was part of the classroom for the whole year, as did most everyone. That's weird… most people would stare at the new person for a LOOOONG time until they calm down… but maybe that's just when I moved in because I was 'cute'? I don't know, that's what the girls were saying! So the day went on like it normally did.

Finally, school was out! No one thought Lento was weird anymore, and I think he kept looking at me and then looking away hurriedly. Was it just me? Was it me?

"Umm… Len?" I heard a soft voice from above me. I looked up from the bench I was sitting on and saw Lento standing over me with a tainted pink color on his cheeks.

"Yeah? What?" I asked. What did he want anyway? I'm just the most random person to come to for a friend, unless you're a girl of course.

"M-may I sit here?" He asked shakily… what?

"Um… sure, I guess." I shrugged as he sat down next to me and smiled. I took a banana from my lunch bag that I surprisingly hadn't eaten at break and began to peel it. I was about to take a bite, but I caught a glimpse of Lento moving a bit closer to me. I turned my head to him and saw that he really wanted the banana.

"Uh… do you want a bite?" I asked unsurely. Lento jumped a bit and turned his head away again.

"N-no, I'm fine!" Lento said nervously. I gave him a confused look and took a small bite out of the banana. Slowly, I ate the banana and left to throw the peel away. When I came back, I couldn't see Lento anymore. I did hear a bunch of random screams coming from older students around the corner where I was sitting now.

"What is that?" I asked myself. Slowly, I got up again and tip-toed to the corner. Not like it was necessary at all, but I felt the need to be quiet. I peeked around the corner and saw someone being raided by a bunch of older girls. I took the time to figure out that Lento was the person…

Wait, WHAT? Lento's being picked on by older girls now! Talk about lucky!

But anyway, I felt the urge to just run out there and shoo the girls all away, but I for some reason fought it back. Lento was putting up a good fight! He was showing a sort of strength that I thought a person like him wouldn't have! I was lost in my mind when I realized that some crazy girl was tugging on his hair tie. He screamed many times, but the tie suddenly snapped off.

OH… MY… GOD… HE LOOKS ADORABLE! His hair was all down and I realized it wasn't all that curly! It was still really cute! AAARGH! Why do I think that! He was now crying, trying to get away from the girls. He finally met eyes with me and blushed more harshly than he was before, now ripping away from all the girls.

"L-Len! It isn't what you think!" He tried to explain, but I could only giggle a bit.

"W-what?" Lento asked wiping the tears away from his face.

"I know how you feel, so it's all okay!" I ensured him that it wasn't that bad.

"O-okay…" Lento looked down, then his eyes grew wide.

"What?" I asked. He whipped his head up.

"Can I use a hair tie!" He asked quickly.

"W-whoa, sure!" I said unsure of what else to do. I gave him a hair tie from around my wrist and he began doing his hair back up into the weird style he liked to put it in. He looked back at me and smiled, blushing just a bit.

"Thanks." He blinked cutely at me. God, this kid! The smile that I was wearing suddenly drooped into a frown as I saw the other older girls were approaching again.

"Lento, I'd suggest you run now." I pointed behind him as the girls increased their speed. Lento turned around and gasped, running off to the side.

Lento's POV

I'd got away from those weird girls from the older grades, and was now hiding around the corner of a snack machine. Why were they calling me things like "Shota"? I'm fine with it, but as long as they stop tackling and harassing me, I'll be okay. I really don't want to draw any attention… Unless it's Len's attention… crap, I'm thinking about him again! I turned to the snack machine and smacked my head against it.

"Stupid…" I said one word about the whole thing.

"What's stupid?" I heard a voice. I looked up and saw Len peeking from around the corner of the snack machine. I took a step back and blushed.  
"I-It's nothing you should worry about…" I said looking at my feet.

"It's not nothing!" Len argued, taking a step towards me. I took another step back and he leapt at me and pinned me to the wall.

"What is it? Tell me!" He asked seriously. I caught a glimpse of a girl who looked identical to Len walk by. I didn't move as she approached with a wide grin on her face.

"Len… who's th-" I felt a harsh pressure against my lips and my eyes nearly popped out of my head. THAT GIRL PUSHED LEN TO KISS ME!

"KYA~!" The girl whipped out a camera and snapped a picture before Len could pull away.

"R-RIN!" Len screamed as he pulled back, his face cherry red like mine. I couldn't think. My mind went blank as I thought about how that felt. He really did taste how I imagined it to be… why would I imagine stuff like that…? Ahh, all I can think about is Len!

"HA! I knew it! You're blushing!" Rin laughed maniacally twirling the camera from its strap around her finger.

"Yeah, because you made me kiss a guy!" Len blushed more if that was even possible.

"SO! It was sooooo worth it! Your expressions were priceless! This is selling big on Youtube!" Rin once again did an evil laugh and ran off, leaving me and Len. Len was still screaming at Rin, who was barely visible anymore. I sunk down into the corner of the wall and my head smashed against the machine. Len turned around and rushed over.

"L-Lento! That wasn't meant t-to happen!" He stuttered, trying to convince me.

**Want me to do it FOR you?***

… what?

**You should kiss him again!**

NO! What kind of sick Master are you!

**Time's up, I'm doing it, you big dummy!**

MASTER!

I felt a wave of cold rush over me as Master took control of me.

Master's POV (in Lento's body)

I looked up at him with a grin on my face. I still felt his taste in my mouth as I stood up, my bangs covering my face.

"… L-Lento…?" Len asked.

"Let's do that again." I said, still smiling.

"Do wha-mm!" I didn't give him time to finish and pressed my lips on his. Mmm… he's pretty good! I caught him with his mouth open, and began to lick his tongue as he moaned loudly. His body went limp and I wrapped my arm around his waist supporting him as my other hand held his head, pulling out his ponytail. I opened my eye for a moment, and saw that Len had his eyes closed loosely. I also caught a glimpse of something I didn't want to see. There was a group of girls staring intently at us. I smirked in my head where Lento's soul was trying to fight for control and told him I was going to make it worse. He started screaming, but the cage he was in was soundproof.

"KYAAAAAA~! Len and Lento are lovers!" I heard one of the girls scream. Many other girls gathered around all screaming in disgusting pleasure.

"AH! LEN'S KISSING BACK!" one of the girls closest to us yelled and many other followed. Len's arms were now pushing against my chest, trying to get away from the kiss. He was moaning a bit softer now, but nonetheless moaning. I heard a click. I finally broke the kiss leaving Len dazed. I looked over to see that Rin girl holding a video camera this time, having recorded us secretly. She snickered and ran away again, as Len hadn't noticed anything and I looked back at him. His eyes were teary and he was sweating, as I was. I smirked and kissed him again, but with more force. He took on and kissed back, building the kiss to be really forceful. Many fan-girls in the background were screaming, but we didn't notice. I smirked one last time and gave Lento's control back.

Lento's POV

I immediately pushed away from Len and blushed so much that it almost hurt! WHAT THE HELL! Master kissed Len! GROSS! He really did it this time! I swear I'm gonna… Why do I taste bananas…? AAAH, IT'S LEN!

"L-Lento…!" Len looked at me with a worried expression as the girls began to scream again and get closer.

"L-Len! I didn't w-want that!" I tried to convince him, failing to hide my growing blush. The girls staring at us waiting for something to happen all started a dogpile on me and Len. We both screamed as we felt everyone's weight on top of us. Len was pulled away from me and into another pile of girls.

"W-WAIT!" I screamed. "GET OFF!" I tried to get out of the pile, but felt something snap. I let out a scream of bloody murder and fell limply to the ground as I blacked out.

There's the first part of my weird, perverted fanfiction… GO AMD FLAME ME! I REALLY DESERVE IT FOR WRITING SOMETHING AS HORRIBLA AS THIS! D:

Another wasted idea… great job, meefbrains… :( now for some random roleplay that I could've made into a oneshot separately. ;)

Lento: UGH! What did I break?

Meef: You'll find out… :P

Len: Why are you so mean, Rin?

Rin: Because I just am! ^O^

Lento: … I don't wanna have to kiss another guy…

Meef: Too bad! That's how the story has to go! :D

Rin: REVIEW PLEEZ~!

Len: You're not fooling anyone with that face, Rin.

Rin: They can't see it anyways, it's a computer monitor!

Lento: WAIT! You completely left me out!

Nene: STOP IT!

Lento: Where'd you come from…?

Nene: I'm making an appearance next chapter!

Lento: *wishes he gets to kiss her*

Meef: ENOUGH WITH THE ROLEPLAY! REVIEW PLEASE! I NEED CRITIQUE!


	2. Chapter 2

Yallo! I'm bored, so I decided to start my update so soon! :x

Okee, so in the last chapter, there was this weird Master guy in Lento's head. Well, if you're confused, Lento's Master has experimented on himself many times, so one of them led to mind control. Now he can use Lento like a puppet from wherever he is in the world while Lento roams around in his own head, trying to get control.

So there you have it! The complicated mess that is Kagasane Lento! X3 Teto half is in love with Len, and Len half is like "WTF? There's another me! O.O" XD

Okay, so with that said, please READ ON, PERSON! *isn't psychic*

Lento's POV

Hmm… ow, my head hurts… Wait, where am I even? I can't see or move! I can still hear though. What's going on?

"He's going to be okay, but there was something wrong with his basic structure." I heard someone say. "That's what caused his arm to break." I had a broken arm?

"What's wrong with him?" I heard a high-ish girl voice say. It sounded vaguely familiar…

"He was based off of a boy and a girl, correct?" I heard the first voice again.

"Yes…" I heard the girl.

"His structure is made up of more of the girl's body rather than the boy's," he said. If I could widen my eyes, they'd be widened.

"W-what do you mean?" The girl sounded really worried for me.

"He's more girl than he is boy." The first voice confirmed.

"N-no… that's not true!" The girl yelled. I struggled to wake up, but I could barely open my eyes, let alone see through them.

"Ah! He's waking up!" I saw a cat girl staring intently at me.

"…" I couldn't think of anything to say, plus I was too tired anyways.

"Lento! I'm so glad you're alive right now!" The girl hugged me, avoiding my… broken arm.

"… N-Nene?" I asked, my memory getting clearer.

"You remembered me!" She started to purr like a cat, which I found really attractive about her.

"I'm fine, okay?" I assured her, before her worry could come back.

"What about your body?" She asked me. Oh, that's right… We'd always said I was too girly, but now it makes sense.

"I heard you talking with a doctor about me being more girl than boy… What's that mean?" I asked her, tilting my head and blushing a tiny bit.

"Your girl half, Teto's DNA, was bigger than the boy half, Len's DNA. Therefore, you'll probably grow up to be… a girl?" She said, a blush forming on her own face.

"W-what? I'm a guy, though…" I stuttered as my nervousness caused my blush top increase by a lot.

"You still are a guy, just… you'll go through some kind of demented puberty." Nene said, getting afraid of her own words.

"That's enough… I don't want to know…" I said, trying to get all of my sick thoughts out of my head.

"So… Len visited earlier." Nene said, getting off of me and sitting in a chair next to my bed.

"He did? What'd he do?" I asked.

"He was more worried than I was!" She said in surprise.

"R-really?" I asked, also surprised.

"Sir, you're okay to leave now." The doctor interrupted.

"Oh, okay…" I muttered a response. Nene helped me get out of bed, and surprisingly, the doctors had me in my normal clothes instead of one of those weird hospital dresses. I stumbled a bit on walking, but I got used to it again in no time. Nene told me that I was in the hospital for about a month, so I needed to get back to school as soon as possible. I was a bit scared, because of all those girls, but got over it. Then, I remembered something.

"Oh, yeah! About Len… why did he visit me?" I asked again. Nene looked almost angry, but told me anyways.

"He wanted to know where you were after he woke up from those girls' dog-pile on you two. He said you… kissed him." She was now hiding her face from me as I looked at her curiously.

"O-oh… that… It wasn't me, it was Master's stupid control!" I tried to get her to understand, but I couldn't convince her of the truth.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" She grabbed me by my jacket and pulled me to her.

"I told you! It was Master!" I tried again, but she wouldn't listen to me!

"…" She ignored me for a second.

"Nene-"

"Not the whole 'Master can control my body' thing again…" She cut me off. I focused my energy and sprouted my chimera wings.

"Nene, I'm sorry, but you weren't listening!" I said simply and ran at full speed down the sidewalk and began flapping my wings. I felt my feet leave the ground as I flew high up before spotting my house. I started to fly towards it before looking down. I noticed that Nene was running in the opposite direction, probably upset. My cast on my arm made it difficult to steer, but I could still fly properly. I was pretty sure that I was high enough that people would think I was just a bird or something. I stopped in midair and just flew in that spot when I noticed something.

I could see Len down by my house! He was walking towards the house next to my own. He unlocked it with a key and walked inside, closing the door behind him. I was caught off guard when my wings suddenly strained and I began to fall. I didn't do anything, but eventually before I hit the ground, my wings were okay and I began to fly back down to my house.

Before landing, I checked to see if anyone was around, then I landed, my bat wings melting into my back. I sighed, remembering how bad I used to be at flying until a friend taught me how. I walked up to my house and unlocked it.

"I'm home…" I called to no one. Nene wasn't home yet, so I had time to change into some other clothes. After that, I decided to have something to eat, seeing as though I'd barely eaten in a month. I searched around the kitchen and found a piece of banana bread in which I ate happily. After eating, I got really bored. I decided that I might as well go on the computer, seeing that it wasn't in use. I went to the homepage which was set to Youtube. I was surprised when I saw that there was only one video in my recommendations box, but the person on the thumbnail looked very familiar…

"Hmm? What's this?" I asked myself as I clicked on the video. I was suddenly flooded with pictures of an older-looking Len with many girls that I've seen around school. There was singing to go with the video:

gozen yoii no CALL de me wo samasu  
kinou dave doko ni ita? nante  
ii-nogare to ii wake wo kougo ni  
tsukai wakete tanoshin deru  
kimi dake day yo nante ne  
geta sugi warae chian  
dareka to tsunagatte itai dake?

I was beginning to wonder if it was really Len in the video with all the girls…

nigakute HOT na SPICE  
kimi dake ni ima ageru yo  
muchu ni saseru boku no TASTE wo  
karada juu de kanjiite?

Okay, I know that's Len singing, but is it still Len in the video? I wondered over again but was silenced from my thoughts when there was a knock at the door. I got up and walked to the door. Hoping it wasn't a certain cat-girl, I opened it.

"Um… L-Lento?" I saw Len standing in the door, blushing a bit. I began to do the same.

"Hi, Len…" I said back.

"Er… I'm glad you're okay, but there's something I need to talk to you about…" He said slowly.

"O-oh… okay then… what's that?" I asked. His eyes widened and his blush increased.

"U-uhm… do you have time to come over to my place?" He asked eagerly.

"Y-yeah." I stuttered an answer.

"Okay, follow me." He turned around and led me to the house next door, and I followed him in obediently. He sat on the couch in the living room with a giant window in the wall, letting in some sunlight and a view of across the street. I walked over and sat down next to him.  
"S-so… you were going to tell me something?" I asked him again.

"Yeah… I don't know if you know already, but there's a school dance coming up…" He almost whispered.

"There is…?" I reassured myself of what he'd said.

"I-I was wondering…" Len trailed off.

"Yes…?" I asked, tilting my head in his direction.

"!" He asked quickly.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that… what?" I asked if he could repeat it but slower.

"Can you please ask your sister if she wants to go with me to the dance…?" He asked slowly, his face getting redder with each word.

"Uhm… I could ask, yes." He looked up at me.

"Really? Thanks…!" He smiled and his blush got even darker. Mine got a bit darker too.

"Y-yeah… Hey." I turned to him again. "I also have something to ask you…"

"Okay, what?" He asked.

"I… recently saw a video entitled 'SPICE!'," I said, remembering the full contents of the video. "Was that older boy you?" Len's face suddenly looked really nervous.

"I-I... h-how'd you find that!" He said quietly.

"I-it was... It's hard to explain..." I said slowly. "But was that you?"

"I... it was..." He admitted. I nearly lost it thinking of all the things that he did in the video. That was just so...!

"L-Lento...? Can you keep a secret...?" he whispered.

"S-sure..." I said.

"I'm… a vocaloid." He said in a quiet voice. I gasped. He was a vocaloid? No wonder he was so familiar when I first saw him!

"Are you mad at me now…?" He asked.

"No, not at all!" I replied. "I thought you looked familiar the first time I saw you…"

"… what?" he looked at me and tilted his head.

"I'm one, too." I said kind of shyly.

"… Y-you are!" He replied in surprise.

"Yes. But, I'm a mix of a boys' DNA and a girls' DNA." I said shyly.

"Who are the people you were crossed with?" He asked.

"I think the girl was named Teto and the boy was… I actually can't remember." I said kind of stupidly.

"Does your sister know?" He asked.

"Yes, but she's a bit mad at me right now… you can ask though." I said. Len nodded and stood up. I waited patiently as he walked to my house. Nene was home by now, so he had his question answered. He came back, face all red.

"What's wrong? Why's your face so red?" I asked worriedly as he sat back down on the couch.

"Y-you're boy half i-is my DNA…" He stuttered, hiding his face in his hands.

"WHAT?" I yelled, throwing my head back. That… was so not right! Teto and Len's… DNA… created me! AAH! IT'S SO CONFUSING! Why is it always turning out this way…?

"I-I'm sorry I brought that up…" I heard him quiver. I turned to him again and saw that his face was turning so red it looked like it hurt.

"I… I don't think I… LEN!" I yelled when Len's body fell over on top of mine. I looked at him, with a horrified expression on my face. I saw that his eyes were closed and his face was emitting rays of heat. I think he may have passed out from the excitement.

I sighed as I wrapped my arms around him; One behind his back and the other under his legs as I carried him bridal style upstairs to his room.

"This one…?" I whispered to myself as I read a sign on a door that read "Len". I shifted Len's weight and opened the door. I walked inside and set Len on the bed before hearing a sharp scream.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" I heard someone scream. I whipped around after laying Len down and saw the same girl that had push Len into that… disturbing kiss.

"Rin."

CLIFFHANGER! Lol not rly… :/ I got bored, so I updated it! It's really long, and school came in last week, so I may not be able to update often, maybe only once a week, but HEY you get something, right? :D

I need inspiration~! Please give me some ideas on how this should go on!

Review for some of my soupy cola? ;) *SOUNDS WRONG BUT NO*


	3. Chapter 3

Yes, I'm back again. X3 I'M SO BORED NOW THAT I'VE WASTED THE SUMMER~! D:

Okay, so I got questions about Master and Lento's little problem. It's hard to explain in words, but I'll do the best I can:

Before Lento and Nene were created, their Master had done many experiments on himself, leading to some side effects. (being mind control). So, when Lento and Nene were created, he liked how Lento looked, so he implanted a bit of himself inside of Lento, allowing him to be in control whenever he wants. Nene, however, was too pure, and Master loses his controlling power whenever she's around.

SO… any more questions, just ask, okay? I'll do my best to answer them… just, nothing personal… O.O

SO. Got a review about Lento being Len and Teto's CHILD. That's actually partially true, but… not like they actually bred him, just Master somehow had samples of their DNA and thought about mixing them to make… LENTO THE SHOTA! X3

Okay, read on… :x

Lento's POV

Rin looked at me with a horrified expression painted on her face.

"W-w-what are you doing here?" She stuttered. Why was she nervous…?

"Len invited me over, but he got tired and fell asleep, so I just brought him up so he could rest." I came up with an excuse.

"W-why did he invite you…!" She asked.

**I'm gonna have some fun now, okay?**

N-no, Master! WHY CAN'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!

I felt my body go limp once again as master took full control of me.

Master's POV (using Lento's body)

I gave Rin a smirk.

"He wanted to talk to me about some things." I said.

"L-like what?" She asked. I had to think of an excuse, but thought of a very good one soon enough.

"Like how we might be dating soon." I said. She looked at me for a second before screaming.

"WHAT THE HELL!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. I smirked, pretending to be deep in thought.

"Now that I think about it, you look much cuter," I took a few steps towards her.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She tried to slap me, but I caught her wrist and trapped it behind her back. She gave a look of horror.

"I'm gonna do some things to you," I whispered in her ear.

"GET AWAY!" She tried to get me with her other hand, but caught that too and pinned both of her wrists above her head. I then trapped her lips in a flaming kiss. She moaned and struggled away, but I managed to keep both of her hands with one hand and I held her head with my other hand. We broke apart after I finally needed air. She panted until she ripped one of her wrists free and got away from me.

"Oh, it's not that easy, Rinny." I grinned, beating her to the door and locking it.

"D-don't call me… that…" She said shakily. I grabbed her waist and carried her to the couch. I jumped on top of her, again pinning her down.

"LET GO!" She struggled again.

"You really are too cute!" I said, my eyes flashing attractively.

_MASTER! LET ME OUT! STOP IT!_

Oh, fighting back already, Lento?

_Get OUT of my body! I need to leave now!_

Just a little longer, okay?

_Fine, but Nene's gonna kill you! She's right there!_

I looked out the window and saw Nene walking away from the house to that mailbox. I needed to work fast. I looked back down to Rin and kissed her again, allowing myself to explore her mouth with my tongue. A minute went by, and I pulled away, kissed her forehead and made a break for the door. Rin was yelling at me and my 'pervy ways', but I just slammed the door and ran into Lento's house. I then gave Lento control again.

Lento's POV

OH GOD! OH GOD, OH GOD, OH GOD! WHAT DID I DO! I CAN'T EVEN THINK! Master, you're such a big jerk! What about Rin!

**Hey, relax there! I was just having some fun with Rinny!**

You call her 'Rin', okay! She's not your lover!

Than… is she yours?

Wha…? You're making my head hurt!

I heard the front door open and I spun around, seeing Nene holding a few letters. She dropped them, seeing my condition. My hair was undone of its ponytail and all over the place and my jacket was half off of my shoulders. My lips were swelled up slightly because of those kisses, and my face was all hot. I just looked like a mess!

"WHERE WERE YOU!" She ran up and screamed in my face. I backed up a bit and put my hands up to stop her, of course having no affect on me.

"I-I was visiting Len! Why?" I told her, hoping she wouldn't kill me.

"Don't go near that perverted jerk!" Nene screamed, taking another step.

"Nene, please! It wasn't much!" I explained as best I could with few words, but she refused to agree.

"Why was Len asking me who you were crossed with!" She took another step. Her face was inches from mine, so I felt really uncomfortable.

"He was curious! Just give him a chance!" I pleaded.

"…what…did…you…do…TO LOOK LIKE THAT!" She burst out. I tried to back up more, but I bumped into the arm of the couch, toppling over in the process.

"I-I was flying earlier, remember!" I tried to make up an excuse. "It took longer than normal because I ran into a flock of birds!"

"… alright, I'll buy that, but seriously, why do you do that!" She calmed down a bit more.

"I told you, I-" I was cut off when Nene leaned in too much and gave me a kiss. Wait… gave me a kiss… NENE'S KISSING ME! OMIGOD! She closed her eyes and enjoyed her little mistake. I did the same. She crawled on top of me and I moaned softly so that it was barely heard. She pushed me down, so that my back was on the couch, keeping the kiss intact, and it deepened from this. I moaned a little loudly when she began to enter my mouth. I'm SO glad that she doesn't know that I was kissing Rin earlier… that would lead to… some sick events… I shook the thought and continued the kiss. This time, Nene moaned when I put my arms around her waist and pulled her closer. After a few more minutes, we pulled apart, panting hard.

"Lento, you really do talk too much…" She put a finger on my now more swelled lips.

OoOoO

It'd been a few weeks since I'd been in contact with Len or Rin, which was hard because they were so close by all the time! It felt so awkward to be around them anymore… I'd told Nene that Len wants to go to the dance with her, and she accepted to make him happy because she's just SO nice. I probably won't be going to the dance, because I don't want to make things seem awkward for Len. Hey, the dance was tonight! I just pushed it aside and watched Nene doll up for the night. She spun around to look at me.

"Do I look okay?" She asked. She looked okay, but she couldn't use make-up.

"Here, let me help with the make-up." I offered. She sighed and nodded in defeat and allowed me to wipe off the make-up. I gently applied some make-up to her face, and she looked in the mirror and blushed.

"Lento… you know how to apply make-up? Since when!" She asked as I applied some light mascara.

"Remember that dare back when we were first created that I had to apply make-up on Master to make him look like a girl while he was sleeping?" I giggled at the memory.

"Yeah… but you weren't that good at it then!" She retorted, also remembering and giggling a bit.

"I liked doing it, so I was determined to get better. Those weird foam heads in that closet we were locked in allowed me to practice when I got bored." I said, blushing a bit.

"Oh…" She said as I put on the finishing touches.

"Okay, open your eyes!" I said. She did so and gasped with pleasure.

"Oh… my… gosh… YOU MADE ME LOOK SO AWESOME!" She grinned. I smiled back politely.

"So, the dance is starting soon, so want me to walk you there?" I offered. I think I'm too nice, even if she IS like my sister…

"No, thanks." She said as she was leaving. She put a bandana over her head to cover her cat ears and went out the door. The only other people in the house were me and Miku's brother, Mikuo, who I'd met recently and had invited to stay over.

**Hey, speaking of Mikuo, can I PLEASE have some fun with him?**

HEY! I thought you were finally gone! You haven't talked since that… thing you did with me and Rin.

**That's because you've been around Nene a lot! I haven't had a chance! But… I have been silently watching your little make-out sessions! ~**

… I hate you…

**Yeah! I know, thanks! Well, I'm gonna go toy around with Mikuo now~!**

I REALLY HATE YOU. My body went limp for the first time in a few weeks and Master smirked through me and already had me on top of Mikuo, who was sleeping in my bed.

Master's POV (using Lento's body)

I waited for a minute after putting myself on top of Mikuo, until I just collapsed on top of him and snuggled up to him. He gasped as he woke up.

"Lento! I was having a really good dream!" Mikuo complained, rubbing his eyes awake. "Why'd you do… that?" He stared at me and blushed slightly.

"I'm trying to stay warm…" I said, stifling a fake sniffle. "I'm so cold…"

"If you were cold, you could've just grabbed another blanket." He said. I moaned as I secretly placed his hand on my back somehow without him knowing. He realized and took it off.

"W-why are you so mean t-to me?" I sniffled.

"Huh? How am I mean to you?" He asked.

"You don't like me…" I said into his shirt.

"I do like you though!" He said.

"… do you mean that?" I smirked at him. Realizing what he'd said, he blushed and covered his mouth.

"I-I meant as a friend, you know…" He said through his fingers.

"I like you more than a friend should…" I smiled seductively and inched closer to his face.

"W-wha-mm!" I cut him off with my mouth. His eyes widened in shock and I put my hands where I wanted them: One behind his head and one behind his back, holding him in place. There was no way he would get away from me. I think he's one of my cutest toys yet!

"hnnnnn, Lento…" He began to speak through the kiss. I smirked though the kiss and stuck my tongue into his mouth when I got a good chance. He gasped and clutched onto my shoulders. My hand traveled from his back to up his shirt. I was more seme than uke, which was weird because I was smaller than him, but I didn't care and carried on. It looked like he was pretty open to me, and the night went on. Before me and Mikuo got started, I was sure to put Lento's soul to sleep.

CLIFFHANGER! YEAH I'M BAD FOR THIS! D:

I actually wrote the rest of this, but it was too dirty for me, so I left it at that. ;P

Okay, so I'll probably update again soon, ne? :3

~Meef

P.S. REVIEW FOR LENTO TO MAKE IT THROUGH THIS STORY WITHOUT DYING OF EMBARRASSMENT! D;


End file.
